


White Dawn

by TheCommonStray



Series: Super Editions [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCommonStray/pseuds/TheCommonStray
Summary: Long before Hawk's reign of terror on the Clans, a kit was born. From the start, Icekit was different; his white fur nearly translucent, and his eyes a sharp red. When an omen from the medicine cat sends ripples through the Clan, Icekit must fight to prove himself to his Clanmates--or be forever scorned.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Super Edition in the Uncast Stones Trilogy

**ReedClan**

**Leader:** Rainstar- Mottled dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Willowtail- Cream-furred tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Applebreeze- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Reedpaw_

**Warriors:**

Mottlecloud- Mottled gray-and-white tom with brown eyes

_Apprentice: Twigpaw_

Frostleaf- White tom with green eyes

Rushwing- Black tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Milkpaw_

Shellskip- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Swanfeather- Black-and-white she-cat with silver eyes

Creekpelt- Light gray she-cat with green eyes

Goosefur- Dark gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Beechtail- Tan tabby tom with yellow eyes

Lichenfall- White she-cat with ginger splotches. Has green eyes

Stormfang- Dark gray tabby tom with white paws. Has silver eyes

**Apprentices:**

Reedpaw- Brown-and-white tom with silver eyes

Twigpaw- Brown tom with scruffy fur. Has blue eyes

Milkpaw- White she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Snowblossom- Beautiful long-haired white she-cat with deep blue eyes. (Mate to Stormfang. Mother to Icekit.)

Lilypetal- Dark blue-gray she-cat with white front paws. Has silver eyes. (Mate to Rushwing. Mother to Marshkit, and Puddlekit.)

Sunstone- Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Mate to Frostleaf. Mother to Dapplekit, Specklekit, and Spottedkit.)

**Elders:**

Blizzardtuft- Black she-cat with a white chest tuft. Has yellow eyes

Sedgeheart- Brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Kinkfoot- Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes. Has a twisted front paw

Webclaw- Long-haired dark gray tom with silver eyes

* * *

**LeafClan**

**Leader:** Featherstar- Black tom with long soft fur. Has white front paws and amber eyes.

**Deputy:** Eaglewing- Large cream-furred tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Maplefur- Old mottled brown-and-white tom with green eyes,

_Apprentice: Lilypaw_

* * *

**BreezeClan**

**Leader:** Galestar- Gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Ryestep- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Deerspots- Brown she-cat with white flecked back. Has blue eyes

* * *

**PineClan**

**Leader:** Needlestar- Gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Darkclaw- Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Newtwhisker- White tom with black spots. Has yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Spiderpaw_


	2. Chapter One

Sharp red eyes watched a frog hop across the marshy ground, awaiting the moment to strike. Behind those eyes, a long-haired white tom kit crawled along the wet ground, mimicking what he had seen the older cats do. With a great leap, he splashed into a puddle sending muddy spray all over his snow white pelt. The frog leaped away frantically, and the tom kit quickly pounced after it. However fast the kit was, the frog was even faster; making its’ way to safety into a shallow stream.

“Frog-dung!” the little tom kit spat. He almost had the frog at his claws. If only the puddle hadn’t been there!

Another kit padded over to him, his pelt a dark gray. “You almost had it! Too bad you didn’t catch it though,” his amber eyes sympathetic.

“Who wants to catch a _frog_ anyways?” mewed another kit, a dainty blue-gray tabby.

The first tom kit huffed angrily, still cross with himself at his failed catch. “I could have shown Stormfang! He would be so impressed if he saw I caught that big frog all by myself!”

The other two kits exchanged an uneasy glance, before a growl made them all spin around.

“What are you kits doing out of the nursery?” a dark gray tabby leered down at them through silver eyes, his tail tip twitching irritably. “Quit getting underpaw and stay in the nursery where you belong!”

“But Icekit almost caught a frog!” the little gray tom defended.

The older cat gave Icekit a withering stare, one that made the white kit shrink in his pelt. “So you think you actually have what it takes to catch something, do you?”

Icekit straightened up, trying to show his father how much he grew in the past two moons. “Y-Yes! I was really close but-”

His father gave a contemptuous snort. “A little defect like you couldn’t possibly match up to any of the other kits. Why don’t you just go and stay in the nursery, under your mother’s belly where you belong?”

Stung, Icekit flinched at his father’s harsh words. Why did Stormfang always insist on being so hard on him? What had he done wrong that made his father so disappointed in him?

“That’s not fair!” Icekit’s friend complained. “Icekit is super great! Why do you need to be so mean?”

Stormfang snarled at him. “Be quiet Marshkit, no one asked you!” He swept his tail through a puddle, splashing the three kits as he turned away. “I have no more time to spend on useless kits.”

No longer feeling up to being outside, Icekit slunk off back towards the nursery. Inside, his mother was sitting up in her nest, grooming her long thick white fur. She stopped instantly when she saw Icekit, and quickly wrapped her tail around him.

“What’s wrong, my love?” she asked, pressing her muzzle close to his.

Icekit burrowed into his mother’s warm fur, grateful for having at least _one_ parent that didn’t seem to hate him. “Stormfang was disappointed in me again.”

Snowblossom tensed, her deep blue eyes narrowed angrily. “What did he say this time?”

Icekit frowned and looked up at his mother. “I tried to catch a frog to impress him, but failed. He said I belonged in the nursery, not outside.”

Giving an exasperated sigh, Snowblossom let a small growl escape her throat. “Honestly! What did I ever see in that flea-bitten tom?” She looked down at Icekit with a gentle gaze. “You don’t listen to a word he says, you hear me? You’re perfect just how you are.”

_Am I?_ Icekit wondered. It was no secret that most cats flinched away from his eerie red gaze. Surely it wasn’t just Stormfang who found him defective in some way? He didn’t know, all he knew was that he wanted to desperately prove himself to both his father and Clanmates. Why StarClan cursed him with such unsettling eyes, he had no idea; but he was willing to do whatever it took to show everyone how great he could be.

“Why don’t you go back outside and play with Marshkit, and Puddlekit?” his mother suggested, licking his ears affectionately. “Don’t mind the warriors, just enjoy the time you have as a kit, little one.”

Shaking his head, Icekit sunk into the nest. “Can I just stay with you? I’d rather take a nap instead.”

Purring, Snowblossom curled around Icekit and began to groom him. “Of course, my love. You get all the rest you need.”

Happily dozing beside his mother’s warm belly fur, Icekit faded off into sleep almost instantly.

 

The next morning, Icekit felt a lot better. He burst out of the nursery with Puddlekit, and Marshkit at his heels, as the three kits raced towards the reed shallows. Skidding to a halt, puffing, Icekit waited for his denmates to catch up.

“No fair!” Puddlekit complained almost instantly. “You got a head start!”

Icekit snorted. “Did not! You two just aren’t as fast as I am!”

Marshkit ignored their quarrel, his gaze fixed on the shallows. He turned to look at them. “Are we going to play in here or what?”

Icekit’s whiskers twitched excitedly. Although it wasn’t even close to the depth of the river that surrounded the camp, the shallows were perfect for kits to learn how to swim. And if they were lucky, there may even be a minnow or two to catch!

Puddlekit splashed in before both of them, squeaking in surprise. “It’s cold!”

“Of course it is, frog-brain!” Marshkit teased his sister playfully. “It’s almost leaf-fall remember?”

Icekit studied the clear shallow water a moment, before sliding in. His paws nearly touched the bottom, and he felt himself paddling to keep balance above the water. Gaining confidence in his paw strokes, he glided around Puddlekit.

“It’s not so bad,” he told her, amused at the obvious annoyance in her gaze.

Marshkit joined in last, his tail sticking up straight out of the water like a reed. Icekit suppressed a snort of laughter at the ridiculous sight.

“You look like a reed!” Puddlekit purred, paddling over to nip playfully at his tail.

“Hey!” Marshkit yelped, splashing her. “That hurt!”

As the two littermates proceeded to chase each other around in the shallows, Icekit paddled over to a boulder that overlooked the water. Clambering onto the rock, he shook out his long fur and looked around. The camp was nearly empty; most of the warriors out on patrols. Aside from Sunstone heading towards the dirt-place, her swollen belly of unborn kits swaying under her, no cat seemed to be around to pay any mind to three noisy kits.

Icekit felt something wet press against his pelt, and he blinked to see Marshkit had joined him up onto the boulder. “Wow, the camp is pretty quiet.”

Puddlekit climbed up to stand on his other side, her ears twitching. “I hope Rushwing brings us back something to play with again.”

Icekit suppressed a feeling of envy. Rushwing was his friend’s father, and unlike Stormfang, spent a lot of his spare time with his kits; usually bringing things like feathers or pretty stones back from patrols for them to play with.

“Oh, look!” Puddlekit chirped happily, sliding down the rock. “There he is now!”

Marshkit angled his ears towards the camp entrance, and Icekit could make out black pelt of their father emerging from behind Swanfeather, carrying a large trout in his jaws. Marshkit quickly bundled off after his sister, leaving Icekit alone on the boulder. As he watched his two friends greet Rushwing happily, he couldn’t help but feel an emptiness in his chest. Once again, the young tom kit felt the familiar grief of having a father that wanted nothing to do with him. Splashing back down through the shallows, he made his way back to the nursery; despite everything, at least Snowblossom would always want him.


	3. Chapter Two

Icekit watched from the nursery as the elders busily swarmed around Rainstar’s still body. In the past moon, the old ReedClan leader had become weaker and frail from his old age, before passing peacefully in his nest just before sunhigh. Icekit wasn’t sure what the elder’s were doing to Rainstar’s body, but he was told to stay in the nursery as the vigil was prepared. The sun was low in the sky, a gentle cool breeze whipping across the clearing as cats gathered from afar; each awaiting their turn to share tongues once last time with their former leader.

Willowtail was among the elders, helping arrange Rainstar properly. The ReedClan deputy had served Rainstar for nearly six moons, and had shared a close bond with the old tom cat. Applebreeze brought more herbs for the elders to use, and Icekit shifted closer to the edge of the nursery to get a better look. Marshkit and Puddlekit were fast asleep in their nest, their mother, Lilypetal, snoring softly. The tiny mewls of Sunstone’s newest arrivals—Dapplekit, Specklekit, and Spottedkit—who were just born half a moon ago, were muffled by their mother’s soft murmuring.

Snowblossom peered up from their nest, her blue eyes glowing in the darkness of the nursery. “Icekit, come back to the nest. This isn’t something for you to see.”

“Why not?” asked Icekit. Shouldn’t he be sharing vigil too with his Clanmates?

“This is a sacred ritual,” his mother explained softly, as to not wake their denmates. “Rainstar’s spirit is being sent to StarClan, and they do not need a kit getting in the way. Now, come to bed dear; you’ll miss out on the naming of our new deputy tonight if you sleep in too long.”

The new deputy! Icekit had almost forgotten. Willowtail would go to receive her nine lives tonight, but right before that she would choose the new deputy of the Clan. Gazing out across the clearing, Icekit wondered who it would be. Perhaps Mottlecloud, Willowtail’s mate? The two had Milkpaw together, so maybe she would choose her kin to follow after her? Or maybe even Goosefur, who had the experience as an older warrior. Excitement prickled his pads. Maybe the new deputy would persuade Willowtail to let him become an apprentice sooner than six moons! Icekit thought the idea was reasonable. After all, he was bigger than his denmates and had nearly perfected his minnow hunting technique in the reed shallows.

“Icekit,” Snowblossom’s voice was firmer now. “Come. You need your rest, you can watch the naming of the new deputy instead.”

Deciding it was best not to upset his mother, Icekit turned and curled up in the nest beside Snowblossom. As his mother licked his ears, he felt himself doze off into a deep sleep.

 

“Icekit, wake up!”

Blinking his eyes open tiredly, Icekit could just make out the blurry face of his friend Marshkit. Puddlekit was shifting her paws anxiously at the entrance of the nursery, while Sunstone dozingly nursed her kits. Both Lilypetal and Snowblossom had gone, leaving the three kits alone.

“What is it?” he yawned, sitting up slowly, noticing that the sky outside had gotten darker.

“Willowtail is about to name the new deputy!” Puddlkit told him. “So hurry up! I don’t want to miss it!”

The naming ceremony! Icekit had almost forgotten in his haze of sleep. Quickly gathering to his paws, he dashed out after his friends. He noticed Rainstar’s body was gone, and briefly wondered where they taken him. Before he could ask, he noticed Willowtail emerging from Rainstar’s old den. The sky was dark with hues of violet and deep blue, and her breath billowed in the cool evening air. Climbing onto the Highbranch, she called out the usual summons for the cats to gather.

Icekit watched as the warriors Creekpelt, Shellskip, Swanfeather, Goosefur, Beechtail, and Lichenfall all emerged from the warriors den nearby. Rushwing, Mottlecloud, Frostleaf, and Stormfang all looked up from their conversation, while the two apprentices: Milkpaw and Twigpaw, hurried over from the apprentices den. The elders, Sedgeheart, Kinkfoot, Webclaw, and Blizzardtuft all sat at the entrance of their den, while Applebreeze and Reedpaw peeked out from the roots of the old willow tree that made their den. Snowblossom and Lilypetal were nearby, keeping a close eye on the three kits as the ceremony began.

“We honor Rainstar tonight, a brilliant leader to our Clan for many moons,” Willowtail started, dipping her head in respect briefly. “Tonight, before I receive my nine lives, I must choose a deputy. After a long day of thinking, I have chosen,” She lifted her muzzle to the sky, as if to tell Rainstar herself of her choice. “I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ReedClan is Stormfang.”

Icekit’s blood turned cold as he watched his father step forward with a mixture of pleasure and surprise in his eyes. He faced Willowtail, his head held high.

“I will do my best to serve you and our Clan for the remainder of my life as a warrior. I am honored to have been chosen.”

“Stormfang! Stormfang! Stormfang!” the Clan cheered, all except Snowblossom, who was watching with displeasure in her deep blue gaze.

Icekit didn’t feel like cheering either, nervous that his father had been chosen. Just what did this mean for him? His father already thought he was defective, what if he convinced Willowtail not to make him an apprentice? Shaking, he quickly ran back to the nursery. He didn’t want to think about it. He knew that somehow this would end badly for him. Why Stormfang of all cats? Why not a cat who actually liked him?

“Icekit,” his mother’s soft voice could be heard from behind.

Icekit just buried his face deeper into the nest, afraid to face to his mother. What if she would come to agree with Stormfang too? What would happen then?

His mother simply curled herself around him, cradling him in her paws. “My precious son, do not be afraid,” she told him quietly. “Willowtail is an honorable warrior. Nothing will come of this my love, not for as long as I live.”

Icekit gaze up at her with wide red eyes. “But what if something happens and you die? What then? Stormfang hates me! Don’t you see that? He thinks I’m a defect! What if other cats start to think that too?”

“You are _not_ a defect!” his mother mewed fiercely, shocking Icekit. “No matter what your father says, you are no different than any other kit. You are perfect just the way you are. And even if I die, I will _always_ look after you. Don’t you dare forget that.”

Still shivering, Icekit buried his muzzle in his mother’s soft chest fur. He wanted to believe her, but what cat would honestly think differently? Icekit didn’t know, nor did he want to think of it. All he knew now, was that his future in the Clan was more uncertain than ever.


	4. Chapter Four

After a long day spent swimming, Icepaw was happy to get settled in his new nest inside the apprentices’ den. He faintly missed curling up in Snowblossom’s warm fur, but was too tired to dwell on it. Before long he dozed off, and the next day came quickly.

“Icepaw!” Swanfeather’s mew could be heard calling him from outside.

Groggily, Icepaw got to his paws. Still dreary from sleep, he stepped out into the brisk morning air. Swanfeather was waiting patiently for him nearby, and he suddenly remembered that today he would be taken on a tour of the territory. Shaking the last traces of sleep from his body, he rushed over to meet his mentor.

“Are you awake now?” she asked, eyes gleaming teasingly.

Icepaw nodded with a stifled yawn.

“Good,” Swanfeather meowed. “As I told you yesterday, we will be exploring the territory. Now that you’ve had some nice lessons at swimming, it’s time you learned what else belongs to us.”

“Are we going to see the gorge?” Icepaw asked, whiskers twitching with excitement as he paced beside his mentor. “I heard it had a huge wall of water that sounds like thunder!”

Swanfeather purred. “Yes, that will be our last stop actually. It’s also the border between us and PineClan. Keep in mind to stay away from the ledge, the ground is unstable there,” she warned.

“I’ll remember!” Icepaw promised, splashing into the small river that guarded the camp. Once across, he shook out his pelt and sniffed the air.

Swanfeather followed slower, leading Icepaw down a through some woven down reeds—flattened by countless seasons of cats. As they walked, Icepaw’s gaze followed a frog hopping along the path. He quickly pounced at it, but the wriggly creature slipped through his claws and into the water nearby. Swanfeather let out a loud purr of amusement.

“You have to be quicker than that.”

Icepaw wrinkled his nose. “I could have caught it if it were so slimy!” He shook his claws, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

Swanfeather snorted and gently nudged him as she moved on. Icepaw followed after her until they emerged to an opening. His eyes widened when he saw a large clearing of springy marshland. Water shimmered brightly along the surface, disturbed by Twigpaw and Milkpaw’s battle training.

“This is the marsh pool,” Swanfeather told him. “You’ll spend a lot of time here training, so get a good look!”

Icepaw watched his denmates excitedly. Twigpaw rolled away from Milkpaw’s attacks, and quickly flung himself onto the white she-cat. Milkpaw let out a yowl of defiance as the two rolled across the marshy ground. Icepaw’s whiskers twitched with anticipation at Milkpaw’s next move, but was poked by Swanfeather’s nose.

“Let’s go,” she told him.

Disappointed at not seeing how the training ended, Icepaw reluctantly followed his mentor away from the marsh pool. The two cats continued on, this time along the river. Colorful leaves danced along the river’s clear surface, reminding Icepaw that leaf-fall was just around the corner. From what he was told by Snowblossom, the trees would soon all lose their leaves and leaf-bare would come—bringing cold and snow. Gazing up at the sky, he wondered just what snow was like. He remembered the elders’ muttering about the river freezing up, but he found that hard to believe. The river? A solid block of ice? Impossible!

After a while of walking through the marsh, Icepaw felt his paws starting to get sore. Just how big _was_ their territory anyways? It felt like it went on forever! Tail dropping with exhaustion, he looked up as he heard a loud thundering sound. Swanfeather looked up too, glancing back at him with a twinkle in her eye.

“I hope you’re not too tired to see the gorge,” she teased.

Instantly perking up, Icepaw bounced on his paws. “As if! Let’s go!”

Laughing, Swanfeather led him closer to the loud thundering sound. What Icepaw saw amazed him. Stretching up high above was a wall of water, thundering down into the river below. Water droplets sprayed in every direction, casting a small rainbow hue across the gorge. He noticed the ground nearby narrowed into a channel, and a full grown cat could easily leap across the gap. Awed by the beauty of the falls, he gazed down below. The water churned in a thick white foam, making it impossible to see the water below as a mist bathed his fur.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Swanfeather murmured, gazing up at the waterfall.

Icepaw simply nodded, taking a deep breath. A rank stench bathed his nostrils then, causing him to retch. Backing away from the waterfall, his hackles rising, he smell the air again. The scent was strong, and one that Icepaw did not recognize. To his surprise, Swanfeather seemed to notice, and caught on quick. Her eyes narrowed as she smelled the ground, before turning on Icepaw with urgency in her eyes.

“Icepaw, we need to go back to camp. We have been invaded!”


End file.
